The Benafits of a Food Fight
by Kerica
Summary: Extended summary inside:: SPONTANIOUS LEMON! That's right, this is a full-blown Lemon, my friends. If you dislike OCs with Gaara, don't click on this. ONE-SHOT, only meant for the really horny ones out there.


_**Author's Note**__**:**_ If you don't like OC girls having their fun with you favorite character (in this case Gaara) then you shouldn't have clicked on this. If you came here to read this and then criticize my OC at the end, or came here to flame without even reading it, LEAVE NOW.

_**Author's Note p2**__**: **_I created this with a friend of mine, and you'll be lost at some bits, but that's because it's part of a RP. I posted this because there are some, like me, who hate waiting forever for a lemon to happen in a story. We grow impatient and if the story's not interesting, we skip it completely without being satisfied. That is why I posted this, so not only would I have easy access, but so would the rest of you like me who are horny and perverted.

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ read my profile, would you? It's there somewhere at the bottom I believe…

ENJOY MY HORNY PERVERTED FRIENDS!!!

* * *

"Oh you did _not_ just through flour at me!" she laughed tackling and pinning Gaara to the counter.

"Oh, as a matter of fact, I _did_ just throw flour at you," Gaara smirked and turned over so Sarrina was pinned instead.

Sarrina raised an eyebrow at him as she smirked, sinking into her shadows before reappearing behind Gaara. She teased him, by caressing his back.

Gaara gasped in surprise and a shiver rattled down his body, finding a resting place at his groin. He growled and whirled around to face her, smirking as he looked into her ruby eyes, "Did I ever tell you how amazing your eyes look when they sparkle?" he asked.

"No I don't recall you saying that." she said with a grin. She turned away and teasingly bent over to pick up some more food off the floor.

Gaara used his sand to clear off the floor faster and then he playfully tackled her to the floor. He grinned, "You are a cunning wolf," he whispered to her and then finished what he was saying before, "I love it when they shine so brightly with that mischievous glint. It makes me wonder what it is you're planning, my beautiful Sarrina."

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Sarrina teased before kissing him deeply.

Gaara kissed back and massaged her lips with his. His hands held her hips and he ran little circles with his fingers around her thighs to relax her.

Sarrina relaxed, lying even more calmly on floor under her love. She began to take off Gaara's shirt, not braking the kiss until she took off his shirt. Once she finished she put her hands on his back, messaging his shoulders slowly to release any stress that had built up.

Gaara felt his body melt and he felt better. He was glad Sarrina was also melting, and he slid his hands up gently, lovingly, under she shirt to massage her breasts through her bra. He bent down and sucked on one of her harden's nipples through both sets of fabric.

Sarrina gasped and her hands found her mate's hair. Her breaths quickened slightly and she arched her back. It felt so good to have him touch her like this again.

Gaara chuckled and let the vibration torture her for a small moment before he made her unwrap her fingers from his hair and then he took her shirt off. He then switched breasts and sucked that one through the lace of her bra.

Sarrina moaned, lightly clawing at his back. She brought her knee up and began to rub lightly against Gaara's groin, teasingly.

Gaara smirked at her payback before he groaned and his body shivered. He removed her bra and attacked her breast, turning it into a game they played long ago to see who would dominate.

Sarrina moaned, arching her back even more. Her hand moved to his waist band, slipping under them, and lightly brushed her fingers against his manhood. She smirked as she whispered in his ear how much she loved him and needed him.

Gaara grunted and gritted his teeth. Her touch was torture, and she knew it. "You make me burn..." he muttered and let the vibrations sink into the skin of her sensitive breast.

Sarrina gasped, stopping her torture. The heat between her legs shot up another notch. "Gaara..." her hand retreated and her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

Gaara thought she had enough torture on her top half and he uncrossed her legs as he slithered down her body and removed the rest of her clothes and then he removed his own. He bent down and licked the small button above her sweet womanhood.

Sarrina moaned, clawing at the floor and squirming under his touch. "Gaara...just remember...I will have my revenge..."

Gaara laughed and again let the vibrations travel to her before he licked her again, "Yes, I know that," he said and gently rubbed her core, "You're already so wet…" he commented.

"I've……needed this…for so long…" Sarrina moaned, widening her legs for her mate. She rocked her hips, quietly begging for him to take her.

Gaara chuckled and glided back up her body to kiss her. He positioned himself at her front and pushed inside her. She wasn't tight anymore, of course, but this new side was just as pleasurable and he smirked as he found he could go much deeper. He thrust in and out of her, slightly grinding here and there while he was at it, sucking and nipping at her neck.

Sarrina moaned pulling him closer to her by wrapping her legs around his waist. She rocked her hips in rhythm with him. "Oh Gaara! Oh! Yes! Yes!" she breathed out next to his ears, continuing her moaning.

Gaara went faster and made more grindings than thrusts, and panted as he held her closer, "Sarrina..." he moaned out long, low, and husky in her ears as well.

Sarrina moaned more, her nails slightly digging into his back as they held each other close. "Gaara...I'm...I'm....oh Gaara!"

"Sarrina!" Gaara shouted in bliss and felt his coils release. He took a moment to listen to his love also cry out and then he gently slid out of his mate. He nuzzled her as he breathed heavily still, "I love you…"


End file.
